1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper block unit, and particularly to a triangular block unit made of a piece of paper having a given folding strength. A plurality of such block units can be assembled into various puzzle forms through a longitudinal and lateral connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional puzzle blocks are made of plastics molded into form; the block units comprise various forms of basic units, of which each has a short stud at one end thereof, while the other end or a suitable part of the basic unit has a female groove to be mated with a short stud. The basic units can be assembled into various forms by means of the short stud and the female groove on each basic unit. Such connection method is chiefly used in a puzzle toy, of which the basic units are made of plastics molded into form so as to assemble into different designed forms; however, the manufacturing cost of such basic units is high.
In a conventional jigsaw puzzle, the basic units are made of a cardboard, being cut into various forms designed in advance; such basic units can be assembled into a rectangle form by connecting the corresponding edges of the basic units; such jigsaw puzzle is usually limited by its design, and it can only be assembled into a flat form.